SoMa Week 2014
by LeaCarosella
Summary: These are my contributions for SoMa week 2014. SoMa week is March 24th – March 28th this year. These are the topics in order: Roommates, Insanity, Loyalty, Wounds, Bandages, and First "I love you". Stories are rated T for Teen, but the rating is subject to change. *Some stories may be uploaded early or late, depending on how busy I am.*
1. Intro

Hey, everyone! It's LeaCarosella here with some exciting news! This year, I'm participating in SoMa week (2014)! SoMa week this year (2014) is March 24th - March 28th. The topics are as follows:

* * *

_-Roommates_

_-Nose Bleed_

_-Insanity_

_-Loyalty_

_-Wounds_

_-Bandages_

_-First "I love you"_

* * *

I will be posting all the links to my stories once they're uploaded on Tumblr. I have two Tumblr's which will have the links posted on, along with updates. The first is my personal blog: sound-of-the-souls

And the second is my Soul Eater only blog: maka-angel-of-death

Please follow my Tumblr(s) if you want updates on when stories will be posted, as some will be posted before the due dates, and some will be posted after due dates. Updates on stories depend on how busy I am with school and work. But rest assured, I am going to post at least 4 of these stories.

Also, in regards to my other stories (such as 'The Kidnap', and 'The Plastic Strip'), I will be picking those up soon sense I just got a new computer. Sorry for the inconvenience on those stories. Anyways, you guys are in for a treat. The story I'm writing for 'Roommates' is almost complete, and I decided I'll post early for you guys. So be ready, and I hope that you're pumped for SoMa week like I am! -LeaCarosella


	2. Roommates

SoMa Week - Day 1

Roomates

It was a rainy day in Death City. The rain pattered against the apartment window, the wind in pursuit making the old wood rattle. Maka was reading a book, while Soul was watching the TV, trying to find something that was somewhat interesting on. He had to have at least went through all the channels 5 times now, and there was nothing that interested him. Maka had been awfully cross with Soul for some unknown reason lately.

He groaned and looked over to his roomate, who currently was paying no attention to him. He ran a hand through his snowy hair, letting out another deep groan. Still no acknowledgement from his roomate. He sighed and rolled onto his side, so he was facing Maka rather than away from her. "Maka... I'm bored..." Maka didn't take her eyes off of the book she was currently reading. "What do you want me to do about it? Why don't you go and clean your room? It smells in there." Soul rolled his eyes. "Pfffft. Well, I would assume it would. It's not cool to clean your room all the time, bookworm. That's a manly smell that you smell." Maka glared at him slightly. "The smell of decay and moldy fish is not manly, Soul."

Soul sighed again. "Cleaning my room would be boring and uncool. You're a woman, why don't you do it for me?" Maka frowned, and her book make a slapping noise when it was abruptly closed. A cracking noise soon followed the slap, as the book was indented in Soul's head. Soul frowned and grabbed his head. "Ow, ow, ow! Hey, what the hell was that for!?" Maka frowned and reopened her book, looking back to the page she left off on.

"If you were sooooooo cool, you could figure it out. Now go and clean your room. It'd be really cool if I didn't almost pass out whenever I go into your room." Soul rubbed his head, growling a little in pain and frustration. "You shouldn't be in my room anyways." Maka started reading again. "Well, if I didn't, your clothes wouldn't be clean." Soul sighed in frustration. He wanted to say a snippety remark, but he didn't want his laundry privileges revoked.

He kept frowning. "Fine. I'll go clean my damned room. But you better have something extra for me as a reward." Maka frowned. "Like what?" Soul flashed his familiar pointy, white teeth. "How about you make dinner tonight instead of me?" Maka sighed. "Fine. Deal. But you aren't getting anything if it doesn't meet my standards." Soul frowned and growled. He was just planning on hiding a bunch of loose things in his closet, then proclaiming it clean.

But knowing Maka, she would probably check every nook and cranny of his room, just looking for even the smallest speck out of place. Maka didn't like to reward Soul, so she made her standards almost impossible to pass.

"Fine. I'll make sure that my damned room is as clean as your reputation-" Maka frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" She quickly retorted. Soul chuckled and trotted to his room quickly before a book promptly hit his door with a loud 'thud'.

Soul 'Eater' Evans was not one for cleaning. He thought that is was uncool to waste all your time cleaning when you could be doing something that was fun and good for your reputation as a cool guy. But now he was regretting those opinions. His room was absolutely horrifying. He never really noticed, sense he was in his room all the time. He never really turned the lights on, so he never really saw the severity of the situation. And he always wondered why Black*star stopped coming over after that wild pizza party they had months ago...

Soul cringed at the smothered, moldy cheese from the three month old pizza on his walls. How the hell did that happen? He frowned and looked around the room to see what he was up against. Somehow, he had a pair of his favorite underwear on his ceiling fan. He smirked at the small victory of finding what he had been looking for for weeks. He stood up on his un-made bed and pulled them down. "That's where you've been." He lazily threw the underwear onto the ground, deciding that this would be the start of the dirty clothes pile.

He jumped off of the bed, landing into something slimy on the ground. A long shiver ran up his spine, as he slowly looked down, lifting up his foot. Some type of green slime was currently attached to his foot, and he couldn't tell what this had been from. "Damn... This isn't going to come out of the carpet easily..." He muttered to himself.

He sloppily wiped his foot off on the underwear he had discarded on the floor not long ago, and walked over to the window. It had been a while sense his man-cave had seen some form of light. Even though it was rainy and cloudy out, there was still light illuminating from the DWMA's symmetrical candles in the distance. He opened the curtains and coughed as dust swept up into his mouth and nose. Maka snickered from out in the Living Room. She had told him it was bad.

The light from outside swarmed around the room like an old friend. Soul sighed as he turned back and saw the true severity of the mistreated room. There where dirty clothes all over the place, sense Maka refused to wash all of Soul's clothes for him. Plates with half-eaten moldy food, and pizza boxes were scattered around all over the place. Not to mention, there where bottles and mysterious liquids on the ground, along with a bunch of misplaced items that were covered by clothing and other items. Soul flinched a little. "This is going to take all day… so uncool…"

Maka walked up to Soul's door, and leaned on the frame. "How's it going in there, Soul?" Soul cleared his throat to avoid sounding hoarse. "I'm doing fine. I don't know what you were complaining about, it's not so bad in here. A cool guy like me can get this done in no time," Soul scoffed. Maka snorted and walked to the kitchen to start preparing diner.

Soul started by picking up all the clothes that were scattered along the ground, throwing them in a pile along with his underwear that now had green goo on them. Once he finally finished gathering up his dirty clothing, he struggled to pick them all up and walked into the laundry room. He dropped a lot of clothing along the way, but managed to get most of it into the washing machine without a hitch.

Maka chuckled as she watched her partner scatter around their apartment, picking up the loose clothing that he had dropped. She thought that it was cute in its own odd way.

Once he got the washing machine started (with lots of fiddling, of course), he went back to his room. Now that he could at least see the floor, he could start to put things away properly. He sorted the trash from his belongings, and threw the trash out the window. Luckily, there was a dumpster right under his window that he dropped it in. The only issue was that Old Man Johannes who lived downstairs was a smoker, and occasionally he would stick his head out of the window to blow the smoke out. It just happened to be one of those days, and needless to say, Johannes got moldy pizza in his face that day. It ended with a knock on the door, and Maka Chop's all around.

Now that there was no more trash, or dirty clothing, Soul could get to the biggest issue. Organization. And if things couldn't get any worse, it was 4:00pm now. Maka had told Soul that dinner would be ready at 6:30pm. Soul glanced at the clock and sighed. "Damn. This isn't cool at all… I don't have much time left…"

Soul quickly got to work. He had found many things he had been looking for, including his Ipod Touch, Gameboy Advance, Headphones, a few sheets of music, and… a letter. Soul never remembered this letter. He raised an eyebrow and picked it up, opening it. It had his name on it. But… it seemed old. After all, Soul's room hadn't been clean in at least four months. The last time he had cleaned it was before the battle on the moon with Asura, and that was just because he needed to find something that he forgot to give Maka. After that… well, he left his room for hell.

He carefully opened the letter, and looked at it for a moment. It was defiantly in Maka's handwriting. He'd recognize it anywhere. The letter read;

_**Dear Soul,**_

_** I'm not entirely sure how to start this letter… actually, I'm not sure how to really do this at all, really. You may never get to read this, as I'm only writing it now. I don't know if we'll survive the battle tomorrow on the moon. But I'm hoping that you at least will, so you can read this letter and live on. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about now for a while now. You know how I am though. If I'm not comfortable with something, it's extremely hard for me to do. Well, it seems that this is the only way I am comfortable doing this. You know how my Papa cheated on my Mama, right? Well… sense I was old enough to understand what was actually going on, and how much my Papa hurt my Mama… I swore never to fall in love. I swore that I would never have a boyfriend, and I would never have romantic feelings towards anyone… well… I broke that promise. I can't say this out loud, and I apologize for that… But it took me a long time to even work up the courage to write this. And as I'm sure you can tell, I'm stalling about writing the one part this entire letter is about. So I guess I should just get it out, huh? You would think a bookworm like me would be able to think about how to write this without sounding like a complete idiot. Well, here goes nothing. Soul 'Eater' Evans, ever sense you saved my life… I have been deeply in love with you. You are the only man that I will ever feel this way about, and I'm sure of this. I trust that you will not hurt me. You never have before. Not purposely anyways… I understand if you don't feel the same way… after all, a cool guy like you probably would never fall for a flat-chested brat like me… But… All I'm asking… Is that if we survive this battle… you meet me on top of the apartment building the night after the battle. Whether you like me back or not… please meet me there. I want to know your answer.**_

___**Love, Maka**_

Soul's heart dropped. It all made sense now. That's the reason she was so upset. The timeframe fit perfectly. Maka had just started acting the way she was acting right after the fight with Asura. Soul felt a lump in his stomach. She had thought that he didn't care about her. But that wasn't true at all.

He loved his meister with all his heart. She was his light. His world. His reason for living. And he loved her. He had just given her space because he had thought she wouldn't feel the same because of her Father. He gripped the letter in his hand, crumpling it a little. The fragile paper distorted under Soul's strong figure tips, crumbling just like his heart currently was.

He had hurt her. And he didn't even know that he did.

That letter that was so small, yet so important, must have gotten lost within Soul's room. It must have happened while he was cleaning, looking for the necklace that he had gotten Maka just a few days before for the fight with Asura. He never saw it, so he never showed up. He hurt Maka, and he couldn't bear the thought of it.

Soul walked out into the kitchen where Maka was currently stirring something within the pot for dinner, humming a tune quietly to herself. He continued to hold the small crippled piece of paper in his hands and he silently approached his _**roommate. **_When he reached her, he let the piece of paper drop. And without warning, he hugged Maka tightly from behind. He buried his head into Maka's shoulder that was always so comforting to him in times of need.

Maka blinked a few times, before she realized that her partner was currently holding her in a relatively intimate way. "Soul..? Is something wrong?" Soul seized up. He hadn't really thought of what he'd do once he got to Maka. He sweat dropped. Shit.

"That room is awful… can you please come and help me? You're better at cleaning that I am." Maka blinked at her partner in awe. She wasn't expecting to hear that from Soul's mouth, and quite frankly, Soul wasn't expecting it either.

Maka sighed and turned the stove off. She figured that she better take this opportunity, sense one like this wouldn't come again. After all, a day that Soul admitted Maka was right, was a day to be celebrated. "Alright, I'll help you. But only because you admitted I was right." Soul snorted a little, but decided to keep the remarks behind his pointed teeth.

After all, he had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.

The two walked into the room that was now somewhat presentable due to Soul's diligent work. And Maka had to admit, she was impressed. Not knocked-out. But, impressed. After a while of cleaning, Soul decided to say something about the letter.

He started by clearing his throat. "Hey, Maka…" Maka continued to clean a spot on the rug where the green-gunk currently resided. "Mmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm?" She replied. Soul took a deep breathe. "I just found that letter today… the one that you wrote before the battle with Asura… I never saw it… and that's why I never showed up that night. I didn't know how it got lost, but it did. It's not because I was avoiding you or rejecting you… that just wouldn't have been cool of me to do… and I would have never meant to have hurt you the way that I did." Maka froze as soon as she heard the world 'letter'.

She slowly looked up to the pools of blood red that were so familiar to her. Soul's eyes met her velvet eyes of emerald. They were so soft, yet they bore so much emotion in them that almost made them wild. They stayed like that for a while. Just gazing into each other's eyes, before Soul broke the silence.

"You know, Maka… You never need to be afraid to tell me these things… because chances are… I'll feel the same way." He closed his eyes and brought Maka into a tender and loving kiss. Just the first of many that they would share together. And just for that moment it was only them. Not the dirty room. Not the crumpled letter. Not the feelings of sorrow.

From this moment on she was his, and only his. His meister. His lover. His life. His_** roommate**__**.**_

Author's Note:

Hey, guys! So I hope you enjoyed my first short story for SoMa week! This one was obviously on the topic_** roommate. **_I like how it turned out, but it didn't really fit with the entire roommate theme, and I apologize for that, but I wanted to write some fluff for the first story sense most of the others will be angst. Those of you who have read my other stories, you know how I am with my angst. Anyways, this one is like a month or two early. The others will just be on time (not early), so don't get too excited. Anyways, hope this was a good early kick-off to get you pumped for SoMa week! ~LeaCarosella


	3. Nosebleed

Day 2 – Nosebleed

It was a regular day in Death City. Maka Albarn and Soul Evans were in their apartment, having a regular day. There hadn't been many jobs lately sense the Kishin Asura was defeated on the Moon. This left a lot of free time for both the EAT and NOT students.

It was an unusually hot day today, and Maka and Soul were trying to find ways to cool off in their poorly air-conditioned apartment. They had tried everything from pouring cold water on their heads, to sitting in front of the three fans that they owned. Nothing was seeming to cool the two partners off.

Maka frowned and rolled around the couch uncomfortably in short shorts and a tank top. She was feeling rather uncomfortable from the sweat that was gathering in the most undesirable of places. Soul had his eyes closed and was resting in the armchair that was perpendicular to the couch that Maka was residing on. He was wearing a sweat-stained wife-beater, and shorts that the 'DC' (Death City) logo on the side of them.

Soul let out a lengthy sigh. "These damn fans aren't even cooling my pits off… This is so uncool… Why'd it need to be so hot today?" He groaned. Maka sighed and closed her book, dog-earing it for what had to be the thirtieth time that day. "It's the middle of the summer, Soul… This was to be expected," She said in her matter-of-factly voice that she had whenever she was irritated.

Soul frowned and opened an eye to look at his very sweaty meister, keeping the other closed. "You know, you don't need to be such a jerk about it," he said with a frown on his face. Maka sighed and whipped the sweat off of her forehead. "Sorry, Soul… The heat is just getting to me is all. I'd rather It be cold out. This apartment has no air conditioning whatsoever…" Soul nodded in agreement. "Yeah. They should really do something about the air conditioning issue. But I'm sure after today, so many people will complain that they'll fix it," He pointed out, in a hopeful tone.

Maka chuckled. "Well, let's just hope that they listen. It'd be dangerous for them not to," Soul chuckled. "Yeah. Considering almost everyone who lives here can turn into a pointy object…" He said, continuing to chuckle to himself. Maka rolled her eyes and smiled at her partner's realization.

"You have a point there, Sharky." She said in a flirtatious voice. Soul frowned a little. "Oi. I told you now to call me that, Smalls." Maka chuckled. "Why not? It's a cute nickname." Soul frowned and blushed a little. "No, it's a pet name. I'm not your pet." Maka smiled. "I know you're not." She stood up, stretching. "You're much too disobedient to be a pet." She smirked. Soul frowned at the comment. "Oi!" Maka chuckled. "I'm just joking."

Soul growled a little. "You better have been. I can be a lot more disobedient than you know," He smirked. Maka smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, how scary," She said sarcastically.

Soul made a pretend growling noise come up in his throat. "Sharks don't growl, Soul." She tapped his sweat nose with her finger. "Yeah, well this one does," he said, playfully snapping at the girls hand. Maka chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'm going to go take a cold shower to cool off. I'm starting to get over heated. Soul frowned a bit. "Yeah, okay. Just don't use up all the cold water," He said, annoyed. It was funny how usually they were fighting over warm water and despising the cold water, and the odd temperature change had everything flipped upside down.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't… So long as you behave yourself." Soul smirked. "I never do, you know that." Maka rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Soul. Just don't bother me when I'm in the shower unless it's an emergency. And by emergency, I mean life-threatening. Not one of your 'I can't open the peanut butter' emergencies." Soul frowned. "Oi! That was only one time! You know that Black*star used the peanut butter last when he was over! He always screws it shut tight!" Maka rolled her eyes. "Whatever Mr. Cool. I'll see you when I get out of the shower. Try to keep yourself out of trouble until then."

Soul pouted and folded his arms, not saying anything to his sweaty meister.

Maka smiled lightly to herself on account of Soul's childish behavior, before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. She promptly turned the shower-fan on, and it promptly hummed to life as soon as the switch was flicked. Maka sighed in relief. "That's one thing in this apartment that still works," she said in a thankful voice. The shower-fan did work perfectly fine, but it was also extremely loud. Loud to the point where you wouldn't hear someone unless they were right next to you.

Soul heard the shower-fan hum to life, and a little smirk appeared on his face. Soul Evans had just thought up an idea, and he called it the 'Coolest Plan of the Day'.

Maka striped herself of her clothing, and placed it in a neat pile onto the ground, then stepped into the shower. She pulled the curtain close behind her, and started the water. She made sure that it was on the coolest setting before stepping back and waiting for the water to start. But Maka had neglected to check for a clean towel before stepping inside. To her luck, of course there wasn't one there.

Living with a male, Maka took extra precautions when she took showers or got changed. It wasn't that Maka didn't trust Soul, she did trust him. But she knew that sometimes (a lot of the times), Soul could be very absent minded and walk into her room unannounced when she was getting dressed, without even being aware. The bathroom was the same way. If Soul needed to go to the bathroom, he was going to go. Hell if Soul was going to whip 'SJ' (Abbreviation for 'Soul Junior', the nickname Soul gave to his peen) out in the woods to go to the bathroom. He thought that was uncool. So to avoid any awkward situations, Maka always had a towel with her, especially in the shower. She would put the towel on after the water had turned off, and before she had opened the curtain that way if Soul happened to be in the bathroom when she was getting out of the shower, she would be covered.

Soul knew that Maka did this, in fact he had accidently went in the bathroom a few times while Maka was just getting out. But knowing this was all part of Soul's little plan. He knew that Maka would be wearing a towel, so his plan was to sneak into the bathroom while Maka was showering, so that way when she came out he could scare her. He knew that would earn a good laugh from everyone. But what he didn't know, was that today was the one day that Maka had forgotten her towel.

The cold water came out of the shower-head and hit Maka. Maka let out a satisfied sigh as the cold refreshing water washed over her sweaty and overheated body. She stood there for a few moments cooling off, before she actually started to clean herself of her grimy prison.

Soul waited a few minutes to make sure Maka was in the shower before he started his plan. "I'll show you who's disobedient…" Soul whispered with a smirk on his face. He quickly opened up the bathroom door and swiftly moved inside, closing it gently behind him so that Maka wouldn't feel a 'draft' from the warm outside of the bathroom.

Maka felt the wave of warm air, and opened the curtain just enough for her head to peek out, once she saw nothing, she closed the curtain all the way again and resumed her shower. Soul had successfully hidden behind the other side of the sink.

After a long time of waiting, Soul heard the rewarding sound of the water being turned off, followed by a curse from Maka. "Damn... I forgot my towel," she muttered under her breathe. Soul, of course, couldn't hear her over the shower-fan and continued to wait for his unsuspecting partner to step out from behind the curtain.

Maka hesitated a bit, then poked her head out. The door was closed, and there appeared to be no one else in the bathroom wither her. She slowly stepped out of the shower onto the mat beneath her feet and sighed. Soul saw her feet and smirked wide, jumping out at his naked partner.

"ROAR!" He yelled, jumping out from his hiding spot, his hands clenched together to look like claws. Maka's face lit up red, and she let out a shriek of embarrassment, looking for something to cover her body with. Soul's eyes widened as his eyes wandered around his naked meister's body.

"SOUL, GET OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERT!" Maka yelled, her face completely red. She ripped the curtain off of the shower to cover herself. Soul's eyes were so wide that he thought that his eyeballs were going to fall right out of his head. His nose suddenly erupted with blood and he went flying backwards, getting the worst nose-bleeding he had ever gotten before. Maka's face was completely red, but she couldn't chop Soul, or she would drop the only thing that protected her naked body from Soul's wandering eyes.

Soul stayed on the ground as his nose gushed blood. "Aurgh…" He groaned as he stayed on the ground. He immediately felt his pants get tight, and moved uncomfortably as a painful erection pushed against his pants. Maka saw his arousal rise, and the slightest bit of blood ran from her nose.

Once Soul's nose finished being a fountain, he sat up and tried to hide his member which was pointing at its object of interest. "Can I please take the cold shower now? I think I need it more than you do," He stated, his face turning an all new shade of red as he covered his arousal with his hands.

Maka nodded and quickly walked out of the bathroom with the shower curtain wrapped tightly around her wet body. Soul shut the door promptly behind her and tore his pants off, and pulled his underwear down. He ignored his pulsing member and got into the shower and turned the water on, moving awkwardly as 'SJ' begged for attention. The water finally hit his body, and to his luck, it was warm.

He growled loudly in defeat. Let's just say that Soul and 'SJ' spent some quality time with each other that day after Soul cleaned the blood up from his nosebleed.


	4. Insanity

Day 3 – Insanity

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Soul 'Eater' Evans had been lost to the madness. He had gone insane shortly after Maka had gotten injured on a mission they had been on. She was in a coma, and Stein anticipated her to never wake up again.

As was the course of action, Soul was kept in a room downstairs away from any one that he could, and would harm. No one could pull him out of it, and all he kept saying over and over again was how it was his fault that Maka was 'dead', along with other incomprehensible things that he said about death, power, and madness.

It was silent in the infirmary, the only sound was the steady beeping of the heart monitor that was connected to a very lifeless Maka. Very slowly, Maka's brain started buzzing back to life, as if it knew that something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

It was the middle of the night, and Soul was in his cell, and as usual was rambling on about insane matters, his smirk was so wide that it looked like it was going to break open the skin at the sides of his mouth on order to extend itself. He had somehow gotten his thoughts together long enough to figure out how to make a noose from tying his bed sheets together. He kept telling himself that today he would join his angel in heaven, and that he would never let her go. It was kind of cute, but it was also extremely creepy.

Soul's wavelength almost seemed like it was calling out for help. Like it was trying to get Maka to wake up, so that she could stop his insane counterpart from killing them both.

Maka's soul responded with a jolt of energy, which brought Maka out of her coma with a startling jump. She sat up in the infirmary bed, and looked around as she breathed heavily, sweat coating her face and palms.

She wiped her head with her hand, which only resulted in more sweat in the various areas of her upper body area. She ignored it and looked around the room for her partner, who almost seemed to be screaming her name to get her attention.

"Soul..?" Maka called out softly. She knew that she had went into a coma, and she didn't want to draw anyone's attention, in fear that they would make her stay put. It was one of those things where she could hear what was going on outside, but she couldn't respond or move. She was basically in a vegetative state, yet Stein said that he wouldn't classify it as that, yet.

Right before Soul had gone insane, he had been by Maka's bed side (though he was slowly slipping away at that point), he had told her some things that Maka had never been expecting him to say. Things that she wanted to say back, but she knew that she wouldn't ever get the chance if she didn't find him soon.

She pulled the tubes and monitors out of her beaten body before she stood up, a bit shakily at first. Once she gained her balance, she followed the path that Soul's soul had showed her, and stopped just before the door that Soul was behind. Luckily it was one of those doors that was unlocked on the outside, and locked on the inside.

Maka sighed and put her hand on the handle. "Soul, I'm coming in. Alright?" The insane cackling of her once sane partner echoed through chambers as her answer. Maka frowned and opened the door to see her partner kick the stool out from under himself, and his body drop and bob up and down a few times before gong still.

Maka's eyes widened. "Soul!" She ran over to him, and tore him down from his prison. She laid him on the ground and shook him gently. "Soul! Soul! Open your eyes! Please!" Maka was sobbing at this point, her tears overtaking the sweat that caked her face.

Soul's once clouded eyes opened clear, as he drifted in and out of consciousness. "M-Maka… You're alive..?" His voice was once again back to normal, the suicide attempt had knocked him out of it.

Maka nodded as tears trickled down her face. "S-Soul I-" He put a finger to her lips weakly. "Shhhhhh…" He said weakly. "I-I'm… So… Happy…" He choked out. He put his hand on Maka's cheek and looked at her lovingly before breathing his last pained breathe, but it wasn't in vain.

Maka's eyes widened as she felt Soul's hand go cold, she held his hand onto her cheek with his own, her eyes showing her shock and sadness that she was feeling. "Soul…" She shook her partner's body gently at first. "Soul." She shook him a bit harder. "Soul!" A bit harder. "SOUL!" By this point, Maka was shaking Soul's body violently, her mind not processing that he had passed. She slowly stopped shaking Soul, a smile slowly spreading across her face as she lost herself.

The last anyone heard from the two was a loud, insane cackle in the DWMA basement.

Authors Note:

Please don't kill me. It was originally supposed to be cute. Oops.


End file.
